


Szach-mat

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Berserkers, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Malia's betrayal, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mexico, Moja wersja finału sezonu 4, Mordownik, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Season 4 Finale, Season/Series 04, The Hale Family, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Tojad, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Wolfsbane Use, Wolfsbane as Weapon, Zdrada Malii, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sięgnął za pasek i przesunął palcami po rękojeści małego sztyletu, którego ostrze wytopione było ze srebra oraz domieszki jarzębu i cudem zdobytej przez Chrisa Argenta rzadkiej odmiany śmiertelnego dla wilkołaków żółtego tojadu. Każde z nich, nawet obecne z nimi wilkołaki, zostało w taki zaopatrzone, jako broń przeciw Kate.</p><p>Miał jedynie nadzieję, że to nie on będzie zmuszony go użyć."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szach-mat

**Author's Note:**

> Moja wersja finału sezonu 4. Oby się nie ziściła.
> 
> Częściowo zainspirowane odpowiedzią Tylera Hoechlina na pytanie "Jakie byłyby ostatnie słowa twojej postaci?" -"I did it for you" / "Zrobiłem to dla ciebie"
> 
> BTW:  
> Mordownik to inna nazwa tojadu.
> 
> edit. Przysięgam, od tej pory same fluffy, zero śmierci i zerwań <3

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a serce biło tak głośno, że niemal zagłuszało mokre odgłosy, jakie wydawały pod jego stopami nasączone deszczem liście. Płuca paliły go niemiłosiernie i dyszał ciężko, jakby w powietrzu zabrakło tlenu, ale nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby stanąć i odpocząć choćby przez chwilę. 

Biegł dalej. Biegł stałym, szybkim tempem, znacznie wyprzedzając tych, którzy pędzili za nim. Zgubił po drodze telefon, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko już trwało. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, jak ciemno robiło się powoli wokół i jak bardzo sylwetki drzew zlewały się z czarniejącym niebem, przypuszczał, że biegli już co najmniej godzinę. 

Możliwe, że właściwszym słowem byłoby „uciekali”. Biegli na złamanie karku, przedzierając się przez meksykańską dżunglę, co rusz potykając się o wystające z ziemi korzenie drzew czy nierówności terenu. Wyprzedzająca go do tej pory Lydia zaczęła powoli opadać z sił, więc chwycił ją za rękę i właściwie ciągnął za sobą. Błagał tylko, aby nie musiał jej nieść, bo wtedy na pewno by ich złapali. Może mogłaby ponieść ją najsilniejsza z nich wszystkich Cora? Być może zdołałby ją do tego namówić, jednak starał się teraz nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i skupić raczej na podążaniu przed siebie, za wskazującą im drogę Corą. Jednak gdzieś w tyle jego głowy błąkała się myśl o tym, jak ogromne szczęście mieli, że berserkers ze swoimi ogromnymi ciałami musieli radzić sobie z gęstym poszyciem lasu, które zwinnym ludziom jak Stiles, Lydia i Cora nie sprawiało większych problemów.

Kiedy o tym pomyślał, dobrym określeniem byłoby również „gonili”. Biegli ile sił w nogach, rozpaczliwie starając się dogonić Scotta i Dereka, którzy deptali po palcach uciekającej Kate. Już dawno temu zniknęli im z oczu, jednak na szczęście była z nimi Cora, podążająca za ich zapachem, prowadząc ku nim Lydię i Stilesa. 

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo ją przez to spowalniają.

W pewnym momencie zamajaczyła im przed oczami ledwie wyraźna, słabo wyróżniająca się na tle ciemnego nieba linia horyzontu. Czarna masa drzew nieco się przejaśniła, a po chwili dotarli do polany, skąpanej bladym światłem księżyca. Po drugiej stronie zamajaczyły dwie ścieżki prowadzące w różne części lasu. 

Stiles zerknął na Corę, spodziewając się, że kierując się zapachem w ułamku sekundy wskaże im ona właściwą drogę, lecz na jej twarzy zobaczył zamieszanie, a potem niedowierzanie i złość. 

\- Rozdzielili się.

Jej ton wskazywał na to, że była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się po nich spodziewała. 

\- Jak to? Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? – Zapytała Lydia, której ledwie skrywana irytacja jak gdyby dodała sił; wyszarpnęła dłoń z uścisku Stilesa i położyła ręce na biodrach, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w rozwidlenie. 

Cora odsunęła się od nich i zaczęła węszyć wokół, starając się zebrać z powietrza jak najwięcej informacji. Stiles zerknął z niepokojem przez ramię; miał nadzieję, że przymusowy postój nie zmniejszy ich przewagi nad goniącymi ich potworami. 

\- Scott pobiegł w lewo, Derek w prawo – powiedziała Cora, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. Stiles czasem nadal bywał zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo rodzeństwo Hale było do siebie podobne. – Kate kluczyła tu przez chwilę, ale wybrała prawą drogę. – Dodała po chwili Cora, prostując się i wbijając wzrok w roztaczający się wokół mrok. 

\- Więc Derek nadal goni Kate. – Podsumował Stiles. – A co ze Scottem?

Cora pokręciła głową i wzruszyła ramionami, lecz zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Stiles syknął, bo poczuł paznokcie Lydii wbijające się w jego ramię. Spojrzał na nią; pustym wzrokiem patrzyła w przestrzeń po lewej stronie, usta otwarte w niemym krzyku. 

\- Lydia? – Stiles wyswobodził ramię z jej żelaznego uścisku i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. – Co takiego? Co widzisz?

Wolna ręka Lydii muskała delikatnie liście krzewów wokół nich, jak gdyby grała melodie słyszalne tylko dla rudowłosej. Jej oddech był płytki i nieregularny; Stiles pomyślał, że wizje, których doświadczała, dalekie były od słodkości kotków, piesków i jednorożców. 

Z ust Lydii wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Przez głowę Stilesa przemknęła myśl, że może jednak wizja zakończyła się szczęśliwie, ale ułamek sekundy później dziewczyna zacisnęła powieki, spod których popłynęły łzy. 

\- Złapali Kirę. – Powiedziała cicho, wskazując dłonią na kierunek, którym właśnie podążał Scott. – Pułapka była niegotowa, Kira odsłonięta… - Jej cichy głos załamał się i uwiązł w gardle. 

\- Co robimy? Scott nie da sobie tam rady. – Powiedziała Cora, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. 

Stiles bał się zapytać, co Lydia miała na myśli? Czy Kira wciąż żyła?

Myślał gorączkowo, patrząc to w lewo, to w prawo, starając się wpaść na właściwe rozwiązanie. To gorsze niż wybór Zofii, pomyślał. 

Sięgnął za pasek i przesunął palcami po rękojeści małego sztyletu, którego ostrze wytopione było ze srebra oraz domieszki jarzębu i cudem zdobytej przez Chrisa Argenta rzadkiej odmiany śmiertelnego dla wilkołaków żółtego tojadu. Każde z nich, nawet obecne z nimi wilkołaki, zostało w taki zaopatrzone, jako broń przeciw Kate.

Miał jedynie nadzieję, że to nie on będzie zmuszony go użyć. 

Przez moment przemknęła mu przez myśl Malia, jednak po tym jak bez żadnych skrupułów ich wszystkich zdradziła, czuł względem niej jedynie gniew. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją szanował i jej ufał, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją kochał, zniknęło to bezpowrotnie w momencie, gdy razem z Peterem wystawiła Dereka – bezbronnego, słabego i bez choćby resztki swoich wilkołaczych mocy – prosto pod pazury Kate. 

Cora dopytywała Lydię o szczegóły tego, co działo się w ich bazie, a Stiles starał się skupić na dalszym planie działania. Nie było to łatwe, bo z tyłu głowy błądziło mu tylko jedno imię, jedna myśl. Derek był słaby i był tam sam. Sam na sam z niegdyś torturującą, niszczącą go Kate. Sam na sam z potworem. 

Musiał mu pomóc, choćby miał to przypłacić życiem. 

\- My też musimy się rozdzielić. 

Cora i Lydia spojrzały na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, kiedy Stiles oddalił się od nich o kilka kroków na prawo, jednoznacznie dając im do zrozumienia, jaką drogą każde z nich ma iść. 

Cora pokręciła w zaprzeczeniu głową. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Chcesz iść sam. – Odezwała się Lydia bardziej twierdząc niż pytając, krzyżując na piersi ramiona. – Nie pozwolę na to, Stiles. Nie pozwolę ci na to. 

\- Więc jak inaczej chcecie to rozwiązać? – Stiles położył dłonie na biodrach, aby powstrzymać się przed machaniem nimi w powietrzu. – Musisz pomóc Scottowi. – Zwrócił się do Cory. – Sam nie da sobie rady, a Lydię z kolei musisz wziąć ze sobą, bo ja sam w razie czego łatwiej ukryję się przed berserkerami niż gdybyśmy musieli szukać kryjówki dla dwóch osób. Dobrze wiecie, że to jedyne wyjście. 

\- Jak chcesz ich znaleźć bez wilczego węchu? Słuchu? Wzroku? – W głosie Cory czuł irytację, ale nie dbał o to. Ostateczna decyzja została już podjęta. 

\- Jestem synem szeryfa. – Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale był pewien, że na jego ustach pojawił się jedynie grymas. - Uwierz mi, mam swoje sposoby.

Miał nadzieję, że nierówny rytm bicia jego serca po morderczym biegu przez las uniemożliwi Corze wykrycie tego kłamstwa.

Cora spojrzała na niego uważnie intensywnym wzrokiem orzechowych oczu, jak gdyby chcąc dowiedzieć się, co kryje się za tymi słowami, co kryją jego myśli. Co kryje jego serce.  
Stiles przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się jakie emocje przekazuje teraz jego zapach i szybkie bicie serca. Czy Cora wyczuje, że kłamie? Że boi się o Scotta? Że jest przerażony goniącymi ich potworami i ich przywódczynią, a przede wszystkim, że boi się o Dereka? Że tak zwyczajnie, po ludzku boi się o niego?

Kto wie, do czego zdolna jest Kate. 

Cora patrzyła na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, z którego nie umiał niczego odczytać. Wiedziała, czy nie? Domyślała się czegokolwiek czy zdecydowała się mu zaufać?

Nagle usłyszeli dobiegające z daleka ryki berserkers, którzy najwyraźniej dość szybko się do nich zbliżali. To najwyraźniej przyspieszyło decyzję Cory. 

\- Droga w prawo prowadzi do rzeki, którą rano przekraczaliśmy. – Powiedziała, opuszczając dłonie luźno wzdłuż ciała. 

Nie zwracała specjalnie uwagi na Lydię, która patrzyła na nią ze zdumieniem graniczącym ze złością. W jej oczach Stiles ujrzał niedowierzanie i niemal słyszał jej myśli „Czy Cora do końca zwariowała?” 

– Jesteś aż taką idiotką? – Syknęła rudowłosa. – Naprawdę chcesz go puścić samego? 

\- Jeśli się wsłuchasz, możesz usłyszeć szum wody. Nocą jest ciszej, więc będzie ci łatwiej. – Ciągnęła Cora, udając, że nie słyszy żadnego ze słów wypowiadanych przez Lydię. – Najprawdopodobniej Kate zmierza właśnie tam. Biegnij w tamtą stronę. 

Lydia wydała z siebie dźwięk pełen irytacji, lecz coraz głośniejsze odgłosy poszukiwań za nimi skutecznie pozbawiły ją złudzeń. Podeszła do Stilesa i przytuliła go krótko, a chłopak pocałował ją w czubek głowy. 

\- Stiles… - Wyszeptała, patrząc z desperacją w jego oczy. – Widziałam… Widziałam, co dziś się stanie. – Stiles zamarł, spodziewając się usłyszeć najgorsze. Z przerażeniem czekał na szczegóły koszmarnej wizji Lydii, jednocześnie w duchu błagając, aby nie musiał ich słuchać. Dziewczyna jak gdyby to wyczuła, zamykając usta i patrząc w dół. Unikając jego wzroku, wyszeptała jednak cicho: - Pomóż mu. Spróbuj go uratować. 

Stiles zadrżał, gdy się od niego odsunęła. Nie wiedział, czy to chłód nocy, nagły brak jej ciepłego ciała czy strach o przerażającą wizję wydarzeń z niedalekiej przyszłości, której nie chciał nawet poznać. Nie chciał zastanawiać się, z którym z przyjaciół nie zdąży się pożegnać, a kogo już wśród nich zabrakło. Wolał myśleć, że zrobił wszystko, co było możliwe, aby uratować czyjeś życie – w tym momencie było to życie Dereka. 

Nie chciał pytać, co stało się z nim w wizji Lydii. Nie zniósłby odpowiedzi, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Zerknął na nie jeszcze kiedy wchodziły do lasu. Cora szła przodem, prowadząc je do celu, Lydia starała się dotrzymać jej tempa. Rudowłosa rzuciła mu ostatnie, pełne troski, błagalne spojrzenie, po czym zniknęła za Corą w mroku nocy. 

Słysząc coraz wyraźniejsze głosy berserkers, Stiles wbiegł w gęstniejącą z każdą minutą ciemność po drugiej stronie polany. Biegł najszybciej i najciszej jak tylko mógł, starając się zmierzać ku rzece, której szum powoli zaczął do niego z daleka docierać. Jednocześnie odgłosy za nim ucichły, po czym Stiles wywnioskował, że berserkers ruszyli za dziewczynami. Miał co do tego mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony wiedział, że Lydia jest z Corą bezpieczna, ale z drugiej wolałby, gdyby w ogóle nie musiały stawać z nimi do walki. Wolałby nawet gdyby potwory podążyły za nim, jednak nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby przyszło mu z nimi walczyć. 

Przedzierał się przez gęsty, ciemny las, starając się iść jednocześnie szybko i możliwie bezszelestnie. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności na tyle, że jego pole widzenia rozszerzyło się do kilku metrów; dzięki temu miał większe szanse na to, że nie wpadnie nagle w jakąś dziurę lub bagnisty staw.

Coraz wyraźniej słyszał cichy szum wody płynącej wartkim nurtem w rzece. 

Nagle stanął jak wryty. Kilkadziesiąt metrów z przodu usłyszał głośny szelest liści i mokry odgłos szybkich kroków na mokrym podłożu. Wprawdzie mogło to być jakieś zwierzę, ale pamiętał, że supernaturalne istoty wystraszały wszystkie zwierzęta z okolicy, w jakiej się pojawiły. Tak było kiedy pojawił się Peter jako zezwierzęcony Alfa i tak było, kiedy stado Alf przybyło do Beacon Hills, a Jennifer zaczęła odprawiać swoje mroczne rytuały. Stiles domyślał się, że berserkers jeszcze skuteczniej umiały wypłoszyć wszystkie leśne stworzenia. 

Kroki nie ustawały, a wręcz przeciwnie – zdawały się być coraz głośniejsze. Jak gdyby ktoś poruszał się szybko w jego stronę. Jak gdyby ktoś biegł. 

Uciekał.

Nagle w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się ciemna postać, wyłaniająca się spośród drzew. Sylwetka powiększała się powoli, kiedy ten ktoś pędził w stronę Stilesa. Po chwili mógł już z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, a po kilku kolejnych sekundach widział już poszarpaną, zakrwawioną koszulkę, ciemny zarost i szeroko otwarte oczy. 

Biegł ku niemu Derek, którego Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak przerażonego.

W ułamku sekundy Derek był już przy nim, szarpiąc go za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą.

\- Uciekaj! 

Stiles nie zdążył nawet poczuć ulgi na myśl o tym, że Derek nadal żyje, że czuł bijące od niego ciepło, niemal słyszał bijące gorączkowo serce; nie zdążył, bo poczuł jak wyślizguje się z uścisku dłoni Dereka na jego przedramieniu, jak ostre pazury wbijają mu się w ramię, jak zostaje odciągnięty do tyłu. 

Kate była szybsza i silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Upadł na ziemię, głową uderzył w miękkie, bagniste podłoże. Poczuł jednak, że dolną częścią pleców uderzył o coś twardego, zapewne wystający konar. Na potwierdzenie tego bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał ciche chrupnięcie. Przeklął pod nosem modląc się, aby było to tylko żebro. Zanim zdążył podnieść się choćby na łokciach, na prawo od siebie usłyszał odgłosy walki. Kiedy jednak uniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że słowo walka było użyte zdecydowanie nad wyraz; Kate z łatwością odpierała ciosy osłabionego, ledwie stojącego na nogach Dereka, który jednak walczył desperacko, siłę czerpiąc z ogromnych pokładów wściekłości, jakie nagromadził względem Kate przez wszystkie te lata.

Kobieta odepchnęła wreszcie Dereka, który z ogromną siłą uderzył o drzewo tuż obok Stilesa. Tym razem słychać było głośny trzask pękających kości, który przyprawił Stilesa o dreszcze. Oczy Dereka były zamknięte, a on sam nie dawał znaku życia. 

Stiles błagał, aby jego przyjaciel jedynie stracił przytomność. 

Tymczasem Kate niespiesznym krokiem podeszła do Stilesa; wiedział, że to koniec, wiedział do czego jest zdolna. Wątpił, aby był w stanie na czas wydobyć zza paska swoją jedyną broń, więc już teraz w myślach zaczął żegnać się z życiem.

Po jaką cholerę zgodził się na ten plan? Plany Scotta były jeszcze gorsze niż jego własne, a ten nie był wyjątkiem. 

Złowieszczy, niemal jak z kiepskiego horroru śmiech rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu. Odwrócił wzrok od Dereka i spojrzał przed siebie; kilka cali od swojej twarzy zobaczył płonące zwierzęcą zielenią oczy Kate.

\- No proszę, proszę. – Błyskawicznie chwyciła go za gardło, podniosła do góry i przygwoździła do drzewa; tego samego, pod którym leżał teraz nieprzytomny Derek. – Stiles Stilinski, mój odwieczny rywal. Wiesz, że to z tobą toczę najważniejszą bitwę, zaraz po walce o przetrwanie? Że wszystko sprowadza się do jednego pytania… Ty czy ja?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Wydusił Stiles czując, że powoli zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Gdyby tylko mógł dosięgnąć sztyletu w swojej kieszeni tak, aby Kate tego nie widziała…

\- Jesteś mądry, na pewno wiesz. A przynajmniej się domyślasz. - Kate patrzyła na niego uważnie. - Szkoda, że muszę cię zabić, Stiles. - powiedziała niemal ze smutkiem w głosie. - Przydałby mi się dla odmiany ktoś myślący, kto by dla mnie pracował. 

\- Nie sądzę, aby Peterowi podobało się, że nazywasz go bezmyślnym. - Powiedział z trudem Stiles, starając się zmieścić w swoich słowach jak najwięcej jadu. Zerknął ukradkiem na leżącego u ich stóp Dereka; kolejne strużki ciemnej, gęstej krwi zaczęły spływać z włosów najpierw na skroń, a z niej na policzek. 

_O Boże, nie!_

Kate zaśmiała się głośno. - A więc odkryłeś i to, że dla mnie pracował? Mądry z ciebie chłopiec. - Pogłaskała go po bladym, chłodnym ze strachu policzku. Stiles wzdrygnął się i z lodowatym spojrzeniem w czekoladowych oczach odsunął poza zasięg jej dłoni. - A wiesz chociaż dlaczego to zrobił? 

Stiles milczał. Nie miał pojęcia, ale nie chciał dawać jej tej satysfakcji. Sięgnął powoli za pasek, wyciągając rękę najdalej, jak to było możliwe. W pewnym momencie poczuł pod palcami chłodne drewno rączki sztyletu. Na nowo odżyła w nim nadzieja. 

Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. 

\- A więc nie... Muszę przyznać, że mnie zawiodłeś. - Stiles słuchał jej połowicznie, skupiając się na schwytaniu i przytrzymaniu rękojmi. Musiał być ostrożny, bo jeden nierozważny ruch i mógł zostać zdemaskowany. - W takim razie opowiem ci. To byłoby nieuczciwe z mojej strony, gdybym odmówiła ci tej wiedzy, co? - Stiles walczył z jednej strony z ciekawością, aby dowiedzieć się od Kate wszystkiego, co będzie chętna mu powiedzieć, a z drugiej bał się, że rozkojarzy go na tyle, że nie uda mu się wydobyć sztyletu. - Peter zawsze chciał tylko jednej rzeczy. Wiesz jakiej? - Stiles złapał rzeźbioną rączkę i zacisnął na niej palce. Pociągnął w górę; sztylet powoli zaczął wyłaniać się zza paska. - Władzy. Chciał jedynie władzy. Chciał pozbyć się Scotta, bo on jedyny stał mu na drodze. I zapewne właśnie go zabija, pewnie nawet do spółki z ukochaną córeczką. Ale zdradzę ci kolejny sekret. - Stilesowi przeszło przez myśl, że ta cała sytuacja wygląda jak kadr z filmu akcji, gdzie złoczyńca opowiada wszystko ofierze zamiast po prostu ją zabić. Po cichu modlił się, aby skończyło się to podobnie jak w tych wszystkich filmach, czyli uratowaniem ofiary przez głównego bohatera; wiedział jednak, że w prawdziwym życiu nigdy się tak nie zdarza. Mógł teraz liczyć tylko na siebie. - W żyłach Malii nie płynie nawet kropla krwi Hale'ów. - Zaśmiała się, kręcąc blond głową. Usta Stilesa bezwiednie rozchyliły się w niedowierzaniu, a sztylet o mało nie wyślizgnął mu się ze spoconej dłoni. _Przecież... Przecież..._ \- Pewnie zastanawiasz się teraz, czy to możliwe, że Lydia mogła aż tak się pomylić? Cóż, nigdy nie umiała korzystać z ogromnej mocy, jaką ją obdarzono. Przesłyszeć się to całkiem ludzka rzecz. A biedny, mały Liam o niczym nie ma pojęcia, chociaż wrodzony wilkołaczy gen często się w nim odzywał. - Odrobinę mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na gardle Stilesa, który syknął cicho z bólu. - Powiem ci coś jeszcze, Stiles. Nie wierzę w tego całego Prawdziwego Alfę, nigdy nie wierzyłam. Nie Scotta Peter powinien się bać. - Spojrzała mu w oczy, niemal wytrącając z równowagi, potrzebnej mu teraz jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. - Nie on jest najgroźniejszy. - Ręka Stilesa zadrżała, choć udało mu się utrzymać w niej sztylet. Chłonął jej słowa, podświadomie czując wagę sytuacji, wagę jej słów. - Ty jesteś, Stiles. 

Palce Stilesa zadrżały, a powietrze przeszył cichy świst ostrza, które wyślizgnęło się z ręki chłopaka i wbiło w miękkie, podmokłe podłoże. 

Z ust Stilesa wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie rozpaczy; Kate jednak ani nie zauważyła błysku ostrza odbijającego słabe promienie księżyca, ani nie usłyszała żadnego odgłosu, jakie wydał upadający sztylet. Najwyraźniej nie panowała nad swoimi mocami tak dobrze, jak by tego chciała. 

Jednak w dalszym ciągu nie zmieniało to faktu, że jedyna broń Stilesa właśnie zniknęła gdzieś pod jego nogami.

Stiles zacisnął oczy, aby Kate nie zauważyła jak gaśnie w nim ostatni promyk nadziei. 

\- Chyba udzieliło ci się bezmózgowie berserkers. – Wycedził chłopak, starając się uspokoić oddech; był płytki i przyspieszony zarówno przez utratę sztyletu jak i wszystkie rewelacje, którymi przed chwilą uraczyła go Kate. - Swoja drogą, idealnie do siebie pasujecie. 

\- Och Stiles... Szkoda, że tego nie widzisz. - Pokręciła głową Kate. - Jesteś iskrą, dającą początek światłu. Mógłbyś wiele osiągnąć, zrobić wielkie rzeczy. – Westchnęła teatralnie, a jej oczy błysnęły jadowitą zielenią, która sprawiła, że Stiles poczuł dreszcze na całym swoim ciele. - Szkoda, że nie zdążysz. Zabiję cię, a ty nie będziesz mieć żadnych szans. – Wiedział, że mówiła prawdę. Nie musiał nawet oszukiwać sam siebie. To miał być jego koniec. To był jego koniec. - Nie boisz się śmierci, co? Tyle razy byłeś na jej skraju, że pewnie nie robi to już na tobie wrażenia. – Jej oczy zazieleniły się drapieżnie, zęby wydłużyły, a smukła twarz zaczęła zmieniać odcień na niebieski. Z każdą mijającą sekundą była coraz mniej ludzka, a coraz bardziej zwierzęca. Coraz bardziej realna, coraz straszniejsza.- Powiedziałabym, że nie będzie bolało, ale widzisz Stiles....- Zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. - _Chcę_ , żeby bolało. 

_To koniec_ , pomyślał Stiles. _Byle tylko zrobiła to szybko._

Zamknął oczy, a następnie wziął głęboki wdech i oparł głowę o drzewo; drżące na delikatnym wietrze gałązki zaczepiały się o jego zmierzwione włosy, a pod palcami czuł suchą szorstkość kory. Czekał na cios, na pazury rozcinające jego gardło, na własną ciepłą krew spływającą po skórze. Czekał na wspomnienia ze swojego krótkiego życia, które wedle powiedzenia miało przelatywać mu właśnie przed oczami. Pogodził się już niejako z tym, co miało za sekundę nastąpić. 

O ile w ogóle można pogodzić się z tym, że za chwilę zostaniesz zamordowany. 

Przez moment rozbrzmiewała wokół nich niemal dźwięcząca w uszach cisza. Nic się nie stało, jak gdyby czas stanął dla niego w miejscu. Kiedy zdążył już pomyśleć, że może tak właśnie wygląda życie po życiu, że może Kate zlitowała się nad nim, że zadbała o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć, usłyszał nagle jej krzyk. 

Zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na śmiertelne uderzenie, które jednak nie nastąpiło. Zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszany przez niego wrzask, niemal zwierzęce wycie, przepełnione było bólem, a nie gniewem i wściekłością, jakiej się spodziewał. W tym samym momencie osunął się po drzewie, bo nagle nikt go już przy nim nie przytrzymywał. 

Uniósł powieki, ale zobaczył przed sobą jedynie ciemny, oświetlony słabym światłem księżyca las i ani śladu zielonych oczu jaguarołaka. Nagle do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy walki, więc Stiles zwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegały; ujrzał wijącą się na ziemi Kate, walczącą zaciekle z Derekiem trzymającym w ręku sztylet – ten sam, który kilka chwil wcześniej upuścił Stiles. 

Stiles nie umiał powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. Derek żył, żył!

Tarzali się przez chwilę po mokrej ziemi, siłując się i starając zdobyć przewagę. Stiles słyszał świst pazurów, głuche uderzenia, krzyki i ciężkie dyszenie. Dominacja w walce przechodziła z Dereka na Kate i z Kate na Dereka tak szybko, że Stiles nie miał pojęcia, kto w danej chwili był bliżej zwycięstwa. Derek walczył bez większego wysiłku; chociaż można było pomyśleć, że wróciły mu moce, Stiles wiedział, że bardziej prawdopodobnym było to, że sił dodaje mu wściekłość i adrenalina. 

Nagle usłyszał przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk Kate. Krzyk grozy, bólu, strachu. Brzmiała jak śmiertelnie ranne zwierzę, w którego wyciu nie było ani odrobiny człowieczeństwa. 

Echo jej krzyku pobrzmiewało nadal wokół nich, kiedy z głośnym, mokrym tąpnięciem upadła na ziemię.

Stiles patrzył na nią jak sparaliżowany. Dysząc ciężko po wyczerpującej walce Derek odskoczył od niej w tył, bojąc się niespodziewanego, pośmiertnego odwetu. Leżała prawie nieruchomo wśród wilgotnej trawy podmokłego, bagnistego podłoża, walcząc o ostatni oddech, krztusząc się krwią spływającą jej w dół gardła. Derek wbił sztylet precyzyjnie, prosto w jej serce tak, że bogato rzeźbiona rączka sterczała teraz z jej piersi, unosząc się wraz z każdym płytkim, charczącym oddechem. Kałuża krwi wokół Kate powiększała się z sekundy na sekundę. 

Stiles i Derek obserwowali ją w milczeniu. Jej twarz nabrała znów ludzkich kolorów, zniknęły pazury i zęby drapieżcy. Wśród czerwonej od krwi trawy leżała teraz jak krucha, niewinna dziewczyna, a nie potwór którym w głębi duszy zawsze była. Po kilku sekundach jej usta opuścił ostatni oddech, a ona sama znieruchomiała. Na dobre. Na zawsze.  
Dopiero wtedy Stiles odważył się spojrzeć na Dereka; mimo nadal napiętych w bojowej gotowości mięśni oraz furii w spojrzeniu, wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę stracić przytomność.

Dzielące ich niecałe dwa metry Stiles pokonał w ułamku sekundy; podtrzymał Dereka w ostatniej chwili zanim ten – osłabiony i wycieńczony – upadł na zroszoną deszczem i krwią ziemię. 

Drżącymi rękoma błądził po jego ramionach, głowie i twarzy, badając drobne rany na powierzchni skóry. Przesunął dłonią po jego potylicy; było tam tyle krwi, że zaczynała już powoli kapać na ziemię. 

\- Stiles… - Wydusił cicho Derek; na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, a dłonie automatycznie powędrowały ku prawej stronie jego brzucha. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Miał zdecydowanie złe przeczucie.

Z wahaniem sięgnął ku krawędzi koszulki Dereka, patrząc na niego pytająco. Brunet westchnął i pokiwał głową, dając mu tym samym pozwolenie. 

Stiles powoli, jak najdelikatniej odsunął miękki materiał koszulki Dereka; mężczyzna krzywił się na każdy, nawet najlżejszy dotyk, na każde muśnięcie dłoni Stilesa. Chłopak był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony stanem, w jakim znajdował się Derek.

Podwinął do końca koszulkę, a ku jego oczom ukazała się głęboka na kilka cali, poszarpana rana, z której wypływała mieszanka krwi oraz ciemnej ropy. Obrażenie wyglądało jak śmiertelna infekcja i zapewne właśnie tym było.

Stiles patrzył z niedowierzaniem na poszarpaną, zakrwawioną skórę. Nie wierzył, że Dereka Hale – najsilniejszego, najodważniejszego człowieka jakiego znał – pokona dźgnięcie zabłoconym, zatrutym tojadem sztyletem. 

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ostrzeżenie Argenta przed skutkami zatrucia tojadem przez człowieka. Podczas gdy zatruty rzadkim, żółtym mordownikiem wilkołak miał jeszcze jakieś szanse na przeżycie, człowieka czekało tylko jedno. 

Niemal natychmiastowa śmierć.

Stiles zmusił się, aby zachować spokój, choć jedyne, na co miał w tym momencie ochotę to płacz. Odchrząknął, starając się uspokoić swój głos. - Derek, musimy znaleźć pomoc. 

Odpowiedział mu jedynie świszczący, urywany oddech. 

Stiles podniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć; Oczy powoli traciły swój zwykły blask, a z bladych, prawie sinych ust wypływały właśnie pierwsze strużki krwi. 

\- Boże, nie! Nie! – Krzyknął w rozpaczy Stiles, starając się utrzymać go w pozycji pionowej. Wziął Dereka w ramiona, drżącymi palcami próbując wytrzeć cieknącą z kącika ust krew. - Derek, trzymaj się, sprowadzę pomoc.

\- Stiles... – Z piersi Dereka wydobyło się głuche rzężenie, kiedy spróbował odkrztusić zalegającą w ustach krew. Wypluł ją na bok; miała niemal czarny kolor i gęstą, lepką konsystencję. 

Nie było dobrze.

\- Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj siły. – Stiles był na granicy łez. To nie mogło się tak po prostu skończyć. Nie, kiedy jeszcze nic się nie zaczęło. – Błagam, nie umieraj. 

\- Stiles, spokojnie. – Wyszeptał Derek, nie będąc już w stanie unieść głosu ponad szept. - Już nie boli. Posłuchaj mnie. - Oddychał ciężko, z coraz większym trudem, jak gdyby sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu ból. - Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. – Z oczu Stilesa popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Derek umarł dla niego. Nie mógłby z tym żyć. - Ty... Ty musisz przeżyć. Choć ciężko to przyznać, Kate ma rację. – Pokręcił głową. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkie rzeczy możesz osiągnąć. – Wypluł krew zbierającą się w jego ustach i utrudniającą mu mówienie. - Biegnij, uciekaj. Przeżyj. 

\- Derek, nie zostawiaj mnie. Błagam... - Zapłakał Stiles, ale Derek już jak gdyby tego nie słyszał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, z trudem. Iskierki w jego oczach zabłysły po raz ostatni, kiedy z jego ust wydobyło się westchnienie ulgi. Ostatkiem sił podniósł ubrudzoną krwią i ziemią dłoń i położył ją na piersi Stilesa, w miejscu gdzie mógł poczuć jak ukochane serce bije mocno ze strachu. 

Jego oczy zgasły.

Spod powiek Stilesa popłynęły gorzkie łzy, kiedy jego usta wygięły się w niemym krzyku rozpaczy. Jego umysł był pusty, czarny, a po głowie tłukła się jedna jedyna myśl, powtarzana jak mantra z nadzieją, że może za którymś razem okaże się, że nie jest prawdziwa. 

_Odszedł. Odszedł. Odszedł..._

Z jego piersi wydarł się głośny, rozrywający serce szloch. 

Szach-mat. 

Jego król zginął, więc i Stiles także przegrał. 

Gra skończona.


End file.
